Prince of the Moon
by IceLycoris
Summary: Melalui jendela aku menatapnya, pangeran dengan cahaya bulan yang indah. SoujixYukiko RnR?


A/N : Hola~ ini fic pertama saya di fandom Persona, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan ceritanya ancur banget, saya binggung mau nulis kayak gimana... soalnya saya nggka jago dalam urusan romance... jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Akhir kata selamat menikmati~ Enjoy~ ^^

.

.

.

Prince of the Moon

Persona 4 © Atlus

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Summary : Melalui jendela aku menatapnya, pangeran dengan cahaya bulan yang indah.

.

.

.

Amagi Yukiko, siapa yang tak kenal dengan gadis cantik yang selalu diidam-idamkan semua lelaki disekolah ini, sifatnya yang anggun dan manis menjadi point tambah tersendiri, belum lagi ia adalah anak perempuan dari keluarga Amagi yang memiliki salah satu penginapan terkenal di kota Inaba. Wajah yang cantik, sifat yang manis, dan harta yang lumayan, tak heran jika semua lelaki disekolahnya menyukainnya.

Sebagai satu-satunya penerus penginapan milik keluarganya ia pun harus ikut turun tangan untuk menolong, bukan hanya sekedar menolong namun juga belajar dan juga berlatih bagaimana cara mengelolah penginapan itu agar dapat lebih berkembang, oleh karena itu ia sering pulang lebih cepat dari waktu pulang sekolah yang telah ditentukan, sangkin seringnya sampai-sampai temannya tak perlu bertanya alasan mengapa ia pulang cepat, contohnya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Chie," Yukiko sedikit membungkukan badannya, raut wajah bersalah sangat terlihat jelas diwajahnya, membuat Chie sahabat karibnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah kesekian kalinya kalinya mereka melakukan adegan ini, dan sudah kesekian kalinya pula Yukiko merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah tak masalah Yukiko," Chie menyentuh bahu Yukiko dengan kedua tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri tegak, "Aku mengerti akan situasimu, pulanglah dan lakukan tugasmu." Chie tersenyum singkat berusaha menutupi rasa kecewa karena sahabatnya tak bisa ikut meramaikan suasana malam minggu dengan genk mereka, ya sebut saja Souji, Kanji, Naoto, Yosuke, Rise dan Teddie.

"Sungguh Chie, aku minta maaf," ucap Yukiko, rasa bersalah masih mengalir dalam benaknya membuatnya terus menatap Chie dengan pandangan sedih. Chie tau pandangan itu, mereka berteman sejak kecil wajar saja. Chie pun melemparkan senyum yang lebar membuat Yukiko sedikit terkejut, "Sudahlah Yukiko! Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, aku mengerti situasimu, ingat kita sahabat karib bukan~" Chie memberikan cengiran khasnya, "Pulanglah dan lakukan tugasmu... oya jangan lupa istirahat cukup nanti kau sakit."

Yukiko tersenyum setelah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, entah mengapa ia merasa rileks, ya walau masih ada rasa bersalah yang menjanggal dalam hatinya, tapi setidaknya ia tau sahabatnya tak marah kepadanya, "Terima kasih Chie..." ucapnya pelan, ia menepuk pundak Chie pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kelas dan menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor.

.oXxXo.

Cafe di Junes kali ini cukup ramai, membuat Yosuke harus turun tangan membantu para karyawannya dalam melayani pelanggan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang makan hamburger disalah satu deretan tempat duduk. Deretan tempat duduk yang biasa ramai mereka dudukin kini terlihat sepi hanya ada Chie san Souji disana yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Acara jalan bareng mereka kali ini terlihat kurang baik bisa dilihat dari jumlah yang hadir, hanya ada mereka bertiga Souji, Chie, dan Yosuke. Sepi.

Seharunya acara jalan bareng ini meriah, seharusnya ada Kanji yang selalu malu-malu jika Naoto menatapnya, dan seharusnya ada juga Rise yang selalu mencari perhatian Souji, tak lupa Yukiko yang selalu berbicara anggun dalam menanggapi teman-temannya dan membuat Rise sedikit iri. Namun kali ini sepi, Chie menghela nafas, meletakan kepalannya diatas meja putih didepannya, hal itu membuat Souji sedikit kaget dan menatap Chie dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa Chie?" Tanya Souji heran, tidak biasanya temannya ini lesu seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu. Chie mengangkat kepalanya dan merebahkannya kembali keatas meja, hal itu membuat Souji semangkin heran, seperti tau apa yang Souji rasakan Chie pun mulai berbicara, "Seperti biasa Souji, Yukiko," ucapan Chie membuat Souji mengurung pertanyaan-pertanyaanya, sepertinya Chie sedang butuh teman untuk curhat mengenai sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tau Souji," Chie mulai bercerita, dan tebakan Souji benar tentang hal curhat, "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau tahap latihan dan belajar Yukiko terlalu berlebihan, maksudku ia sampai tak memiliki waktu dengan kita! Walau ada pun paling hanya beberapa jam," Chie menegakkan tubuhnya mengambil botol soda miliknya dan mulai meneguknya.

Souji mengangguk mengerti akan keluhan temannya tentang kewajiban sahabatnya, Chie menatap Souji sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bercerita lagi, "Yukiko masih muda dan dia cantik, sangat disayangkan jika dia hanya mendekam dirumah membantu keluarga! Seharunya ia pergi keluar rumah dan bermain dengan kita, mengukir banyak kenangan," ucap Chie dengan nada sok dewasa, "Dan seharusnya ia berusaha mendekati orang yang ia cintai, bukan malah menjauh hanya demi keluarga!"

Chie menutup mulutnya seperti keceplosan sesuatu. Souji menatap heran kearah Chie yang seperti menutupi sesuatu, "Yukiko menyukai seseorang?" wajah Chie memucat mendengar pertanyaan Souji, ia mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak menatap Souji yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"I-itu..." Belum sempat Chie berkata apa-apa Yosuke datang sambil mengenggam botol air mineral, ia mendudukan diri dengan kasar di salah satu kursi dideretan itu, Chie yang melihat itu merasa sedikit kesal dengan ringan tangan ia melempar botol softdrink kosong kearah Yosuke, "Hei! Apa-apa kau main lempar botol!" Yosuke mulai berteriak tidak terima, menyulut api pertengkaran siang itu.

"Habis kau tidak sopan! Duduk yang benar! Memalukan saja," Chie menatap kesal Yosuke, walau dalam hati ia bersyukur Yosuke datang dan membantunya mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya dengan Souji.

Memang benar Yukiko tengah menyukai seseorang, ia memberitahu Chie karena ia percaya kepadanya, namun dengan bodoh Chie mengatakannya, dan lebih parahnya ia mengatakannya didepan orang yang disukai sahabatnya. Ya, Yukiko menyukai Souji, lelaki tampan murid pindahan dari kota lain, sudah lama Yukiko menyukainya namun ia tak berani mengutarakannya. Rasa malu dan keadaaan yang tak mendukung menjadi faktor utama. Yuiko tak bisa mengatasi rasa malunya saat bersama Souji, seperti ada kabut tempus pandang yang menyelubngi dirinya, entah itu karena rasa malu layaknya wanita normal atau rasa malu karena tak bisa sebaik Rise. Yukiko iri dengan Rise.

Rise dapat seenaknya menggoda Souji didepan umum, Rise adalah sosok yang manis dan energik, sifat percaya dirinya yang tinggi menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Yukiko sangat iri kepadanya, belum lagi ia suka memeluk Souji, membuat dirinya bertambah iri dengannya, namun ia menahan perasaannya. Selain itu ia takut ditolak oleh Souji jika ia menyampaikan perasaaanya. Sungguh ia sangat ditekan.

Chie memulai pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Yosuke, berawal dari sebuah lemparan dan berlanjut ke kata-kata, mulut tsundere Chie terlihat begitu lihai memarahi Yosuke yang hanya bisa diam menatap kesal. Mereka melakukan itu selama beberapa menit, meninggalkan Souji yang hanya diam menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan untuk ia lemparkan ke Chie.

"Orang yang disukai Yukiko ya..." gumamannya tertelan oleh suara ricuhnya kedua temannya.

.oXxXo.

Yukiko menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok kamarnya, menjatuhkan diri hingga terduduk dilantai, ekspresi diwajahnya tak terlihat cukup jelas karena lampu kamarnya mati hanya sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang menerangi kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Baru saja Chie menelponnya dan berkata bahwa ia tak sengaja berbicara bahwa Yukiko tengah menyukai seseorang di depan Souji, Chie terus meminta maaf dan Yukiko memaafkannya.

'_Halo, Yukiko!'_

'_Eh? Ada apa Chie? Tumben kau telpon malam-malam'_

'_Uhm... begini Yukiko... ano...'_

'_Ada apa Chie?'_

'_Uhm... maaf...'_

'_Eh?'_

'_Maaf aku mengatakan kepada Souji kalau kau tengah menyukai seseorang, maaf Yukiko aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku tak bilang kalau itu dia... maafkan aku Yukiko'_

'_Iya, tak masalah Chie... Yang penting kau tak bilang siapa dia'_

'_Sungguh aku menyesal Yukiko, maaf...'_

'_Sudah tak apa-apa, kita'kan sahabat aku mengerti sifatmu Chie'_

'_Maaf Yukiko...'_

'_Tak masalah Chie'_

'_Uhm... kalau begitu aku tutup ya, selamat malam Yukiko'_

'_Malam Chie...'_

Kata-kata Chie terus mengingang dipikirannya, membuatnya perasaanya tak stabil. Ia ingin marah namun tak bisa, ingin menangis namun airmatanya tak keluar, ingin berteriak senang namun masih ada dua rasa menjanggal itu. Yukiko menghela nafas lagi, ia menatap keluar jendela, langit malam kali ini sangat indah tak ada awan sedikit pun yang menutupi ribuan bintang diangkasa, bulan yang bersinar penuh menjadi induk dari semua bintang yang ada disana. Tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes.

_Drrrrrrt_

Getaran di handphone Yukiko membuatnya mengusap airmatanya, ia berusaha untuk tegar dari itu semua, ia membuka hanphonenya yang bertipe flip tersebut. Ia menatap lekat-lekat layar telponnya.

_**Souji Seta Calling**_

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menekan tombol hijau pada hanphonenya, membawa gadget kecil itu ke teliga kanannya, ia hanya diam sampai akhirnya orang diujung telpon sana memberi salam.

'_Halo Yukiko?'_

Yukiko menghela nafas sesaat, berusaha tenang dan menekan semua perasaanya yang sempat meluap tadi, "Halo Souji, ada apa?" ucap Yukiko, nada suaranya agak sedikit serak akibat menangis tadi.

'_Kau menangis Yukiko?'_

Yukiko terdiam, airmatanya kembali tumpah, mengalir melewati pipinya dan jatuh di lantai dengan suksesnya. Suara isak tangisnya terdengar pelan, rasa pedih mengalir disetiap tetes air matanya yang tumpah.

'_Yukiko kau baik-baik saja?'_

Hanya suara isak tangis yang didengar orang diujung telpon sana, suara isak tangis yang semangkin lama semangkin kencang, dan itu membuat Souji yang menelponnya menjad khawatir.

'_Yukiko, kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?'_

Suara sang penelpon sedikit meninggi bercampur dengan nada khawatir yang bergitu gamblang untuk ukuran seorang Souji. Yukiko tersentak, ia berhenti berisak dan mulai menghapus airmatanya, suara Souji membawanya kembali kepada alam nyata. Dengan suara anggun yang dibuat-buat ia berkata; "Tak ada apa-apa Souji..."

'_Bohong! Jangan bohong denganku Yukiko'_

Yukiko terdiam, ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela, ia butuh udara segar. "Aku tak apa-apa Souji... percayalah..." suaranya masih serak dan Souji tau kalau Yukiko sedang tak baik-baik saja. Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari ujung sana, dan Yukiko tau Souji sedang berusaha sabar.

'_Jangan bohong Yukiko, aku melihatmu menangis...'_

Yukiko kaget, ia menjauhkan telponnya dan menatap kebawah memperhatikan setiap inci dari halaman belakang rumahnya dengan harapan menemukan sosok Souji. Namun nihil, ia kembali mendekatkan telponya, "Jangan mengerjaiku Souji," ucapnya agak kesal dengan nada yang masih serak. Souji tertawa kecil membuat Yukiko semangkin kesal.

'_Lihatlah depanmu jangan lihat bawah'_

Yukiko pun menatap lurus, menatap pohon sakura besar yang berada lumayan jauh dari jendela kamarnya, tetap berusaha mencari sosok Souji disana namun tak ada. Tetap tak menyerah ia terus mencari, bola matanya tak berhenti bergerak mencari sosok lelaki tersebut, sampai akhirnya. "Aku melihatmu Souji..." ucapnya lembut.

Souji yang tengah berdiri disalah satu dahan pohon disana tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Yukiko dan wanita itu tertawa kecil dan ikut melambaikan tangannya. Lalu mereka tertawa sesaat, rasa nyaman menjalar dalam dirinya, rasa nyaman dan hangat ia tak mau rasa itu pergi.

"Hei Yukiko," ucap Souji lembut, Yukiko hanya bergumam senang menjawab sautan Souji, ia semangkin merapatkan handphone miliknya, "Tidurlah sudah malam..." Yukiko tersenyum senang mendapat perhatian dari lelaki itu, "Kau juga harus pulang dan tidur Souji," Yukiko memberikan jawaban yang hangat, membuat Souji tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang... selamat malam Yukiko," Yukiko tersenyum kecil, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Souji, "Iya selamat malam Souji..." dan ia menutup telponnya. Souji yang mendengar nada putus pun memasukan handphonenya ke saku celananya, dan kembali turun menginjak permukaan bumi. Yukiko tersenyum manis melihatnya.

.oXxXo.

Kembali kerutinitas semula, dan semua kembali dengan normal, berangkat sekolah dengan Chie dan pulang lebih awal untuk kembali berlatih bagaimana menjadi penerus penginapan yang baik, meninggalkan acara jalan bareng yang diadakan Yosuke dan Chie. Ya semua tampak normal-normal saja, hingga malam hari tiba.

Yukiko menatap keluar jendela berharap Souji datang lagi dan menemani malamnya barang beberapa menit, ia terus berharap kepada bintang jatuh diangkasa agar permohonannya terkabul, ia ingin melihat pangerannya yang bermandi cahaya bulan itu. Selang beberapa menit handphone Yukiko pun bergetar, ia menyambar handphonenya dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

"Halo Souji..." nada suara Yukiko terdengar ringan dan bahagia, membuat Souji membalas dengan nada yang lembut.

'_Halo Yukiko'_

Yukiko tersenyum semangkin lebar, ia menatap pohon sakura kemarin dan menemukan sosok Souji yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya, ia membalas lambaian tangan lelaki itu. _'Hei Yukiko... kemarilah...'_

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar..." Yukiko pun menutup telponnya, dan bergegas pergi keluar rumah, dengan langkah besar ia berjalan kearah pohon sakura yang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Yukiko menatap keatas pohon, melihat souji yang sedang duduk disalah satu dahan menunggu dirinya, "Souji..." panggil Yukiko, ia tersenyum kecil.

Souji pun menatap Yukiko dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak gadis itu untuk naik keatas, dengan senang hati Yukiko menerima tangan itu dan mulai memanjat pohon itu, agak sulit untuk memanjatnya tapi untung Souji turun kedahan paling dasar dan membantunya naik keatas. Mereka pun menaiki dahan diatasnya terus sampai nyaris puncak, Yukiko tersenyum lebar kearah Souji membuat lelaki itu ikut tersenyum lembut. Yukiko pun sadar bahwa ia masih memegangi tangan Souji, dengan lembut ia melepasnya, gurat merah dipipinya terlihat jalas tanda ia malu.

Mereka pun tengelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tak ada yang berbicara, hening tanpa ada suara.

"Yukiko..." ucap Souji, ia menatap Yukiko yang tengah duduk disampingnya. "I-iya, ada apa Souji?" Suara Yukiko sedikit bergetar menandakan bahwa ia gugup, dan itu membuat Souji terdiam sesaat. Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Souji memecah keheningan, "Kau menyukai seseorang ya?"

_**DEG**_

Yukiko terdiam, rasa tak nyaman mulai menyelubunginya, ia menunduk berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya dari lelaki itu. "I-iya..." ucap Yukiko pelan.

"Begitu..." ucap Souji, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam, cahaya bulan menerpa wajah lelaki itu lembut, "Berarti cintaku tak kesampaian..."

Yukiko terkejut, ia menatap lelki itu dengan air muka yang aneh, membuat Souji menatap Yukiko. Yukiko menghela nafas perlahan, "Souji sebenarnya... orang yang aku suka itu... adalah kamu..."

Muka Yukiko memerah padam, lalu ia menunduk, "Cintamu tersampaikan kok..." bisiknya pelan. Souji terdiam sebelum akhirnya membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya, membawa gadis itu kepada kehangatan ditengah udara malam yang dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu Yukiko..." ucap Souji lembut, Yukiko pun terseyum walau airmatanya mengalir, ia membalas pelukan lelaki itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Ia senang sungguh amat senang.

"Aku... juga..." ucap Yukiko lembut, Souji pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh kedua pipi Yukiko, dihapusnya air mata yang menetes dengan ibu jarinya. Yukiko tersenyum lembut dengan perlakuan hangat Souji. Souji pun terseyum dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yukiko, membawa gadis itu kedalam ciuman hangat ditengah malam itu.

Entah mengapa Yukiko sangat berterima kasih kepada Chie. Karena ia bisa bersama dengan Pangeran bulannya...

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
